1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic voltmeter having a vibrating element adjacent to a detecting electrode for measuring the surface potential of a charged body disposed adjacent to the detecting electrode.
2. Prior Art
One known electrostatic voltmeter of the capacitive division type includes a detecting electrode which vibrates toward and away from a charged body to cause induced electric charge on the detecting electrode to be increased and reduced in synchronism with the vibration of the detecting electrode so as to produce an alternating signal. While such an electrostatic voltmeter is of high resolution, it is complicated in structure and costly to manufacture due to the vibrating electrode.